Behind Closed Doors
by Believe-the-lie-2009
Summary: Kate's in an abusive relationship, can Mike save her this time?. Warning, violence and strong language.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello, thank you for taking the time to read this :). Just to warn you there is violence and strong language so please be aware. This first chapter is going to be a little mix matched, just so people can kind of get the idea. I don't own any of Sea Patrol, characters that may be added are my own only. I hope you enjoy reading and I would really appreciate some feedback, good or bad. Thanks-In advance.**_

Kate hadn't had the best of upbringings, actually she didn't really have one. A stone-hearted Mother, a drunk and lonely father, she despised them, never knowing what love was, never feeling the warmth from a cuddle from her own Mother. She got away from them as soon as she could, she would better herself, make herself proud, she didn't need them, she didn't need anyone.

She was never the girly-girl, always stood out from the girls at school, never quite fitted. She didn't believe in Prince Charming, she didn't believe in fairytales, she liked facts, beliefs but despite that she found herself smiling, looking down at the fingers entwined with hers. She had been seeing him for well over five months now, most of the crew had guessed but she didn't care, she was smitten, she had only felt like this with one person before, Mike Flynn. The moment she set her eyes on him she fell in love, his intoxicating smile, his blue eyes and the way he made her laugh. He broke her heart and from that day she had a heart of stone, she had built her walls so high that she didn't think anyone would ever break them, until she met Jim Roth.

Kate stood on the deck of the Hammersley, the salted air blowing against her face, this is what she loved, the feeling of being free. Well as free as you could be being in the Navy. She finally felt like everything in her life was going right, nothing was stopping her from being happy especially not the Navy. They had been back in port for a couple of hours, most of the crew had left but she as usual had paperwork she needed to catch up on. She hadn't heard anything from Jim, she wasn't sure if he was on a mission or he was just busy. Mike smiled watching her, her hair was such a golden colour, as he approached he could smell her scent in the wind. He placed his hand on her lower back. "Hey, I thought you were heading home." He didn't mean for her to leave he was just curious, he had heard a lot from the crew about Kate and Jim, of course he knew not rely on what they said but he took particular interest in what they had to say about their relationship.

Kate turned to look at his, she sometimes forgot how handsome he was, his eyes sparkled in the sunlight. She snapped herself out of her thoughts, no Kate, she thought to herself. "I'm such admiring the view", and she was, but not just the beautiful ocean. Mike smiled and looked at her, "You've just been on a patrol, we've come home and your still here?. He smirked lightly "I knew my company was good but I didn't realise how good". Kate laughed and pinched his arm lightly. "Well you haven't left yet." She stated, he shrugged. "I'm the captain, first one on, last one off.. And besides the company isn't that bad". Kate smiled. She finally felt like they were over all of the awkwardness of their relationship, now they could really just be them, they got on so well. "Pub later?." Mike asked as he stepped back a little. "Everyone's going to be there..". He wanted to add that part so she wouldn't feel he was suggesting anything else. Kate lowered her head and thought, looking back up smiling and nodding "Yea, I'll see you all later". With that she got her bag and headed of the gangway.

Jim had known the Hammersley was due back today so he went to the port to surprise her. He had bought a bunch of beautiful white roses, he had missed her more than he thought would ever be possible. Jim stood in a secluded space, where he could see the Hammersley but he was out of sight. When she walked onto the deck and just stood there, he took her features in, her beauty, he was head over heels in love with her and he knew it. As he started to walk toward the boat he watched Mike walk up beside her, the way he put his hands on HIS girlfriend made his blood boil. He had known from the first time he had seen Mike and Kate together that they had feelings for each other, it was obvious. He was jealous, he always had been but she was his Kate and it was going to stay that way, no matter what.

As soon as Kate spotted Jim she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. "I didn't know you would be here..". He took her bag off of her "Clearly." He replied slightly cold. "They're beautiful", taking the flowers and smelling them briefly. "Let's get you home", he wrapped his arm around her and headed to her house. Kate had made a rice dish for their tea, she knew it was her first day back but it was tradition for the crew to go to the pub the first night home. "We've been invited to go to the pub tonight.". Jim stopped chewing his food and looked up at her and simply gave a nod. He wasn't happy, he wasn't happy at all.

Kate had decided that tonight she was going to make a bit of an effort, she picked out a navy blue chiffon dress, it had a V neck and a wrap around the waist, it clung to her waist but flowed at thee bottom. She wore her hair down as usual with a little bit of make-up on. She really hoped Jim liked it. She loved going out with him, she felt so proud to be on his arm. She walked down the stairs and stood in front of him. "What do you think?.". "Bit dressy for an evening at the pub isn't it?." she didn't like the way he spoke to her. "Well maybe, but it's the first night that we've spent together." "And the rest of the crew, well Mike" he snapped. She stepped back not expecting that reaction from him. "Well yes, Mike is part of the crew.". Jim jumped up and threw his plate off the table. "Don't give me attitude." He said pointing his finger at her.

Kate stood in disbelief. She was frozen to the spot. Seeing the look on her face Jim lowered his hand. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have shouted. I'll clean this up.". Jim started to pick up the broken pieces. Kate walked past him, she walked out to her balcony. Who was that person she just saw?. That wasn't Jim, not the man she loved. Jim stood behind her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I'm sorry Kate, I promise that won't happen again.". "No, it won't." Kate said firmly. "You look lovely." "Thanks, let's get going". She wasn't feeling very comfortable and well she wanted to be in the company of people who made her laugh.

The car ride was quiet, jim trying to make small chat but she wasn't having any of it. As they arrived she just got out of the car. Jim walked closely behind her, taking her arm to stop her walking. "Kate, please, I said i'm sorry.". "Let's just have a good night". Kate responded with a small smile, she was still confused and shocked. She took his hand and walked into the pub. Seeing everyone laughing at a standing table by the bar they went over to them "X!" Dutchy shouted and shook her's and Jim's hand. "Dutchy" Jim replied. "I'll get the drinks".. Kate said, seeing Mike at the bar. "Good evening Sir". Kate grinned. "Kate" Mike replied, he turned to see everyone round the table greeting Jim and catching up. Jim looked over to the bar and saw Kate and Mike tapping their glasses together and laughing, he could feel his temperature rise, he could see the way Mike was looking at her. Kate had forgotten how good Mike smelt, the way the black shirt made him look so attractive. "You look beautiful" Mike lent in slightly to say. "Thank you." Kate blushed slightly, she looked toward the table to see Jim staring at them, feeling awkward she broke away swiftly. "I should head back".

For the next couple of hours Jim just watched her every move, she could have only been talking to Nikki but he started to resent her, actually he started resenting them all. Kate joined in on some of Charges' exaggerated stories and Dutchy's jokes. He hated the way that she got on so well with them, especially the men, he hadn't realised but she was a flirt, well at least in his eyes. He couldn't take it anymore, the little glance between Kate and Mike as he he would talk about a mission where he got to save the day or when Kate came to his rescue. He walked up behind Kate and whispered in her ear "We're leaving. Now.". She could hear the seriousness in his voice. "I have to go, bye". She said not really exchanging looks with anyone.

"What is wrong with you?." Kate said throwing her clutch bag on the sofa as they walked in. "You!" he shouted, she turned to look at him. "Excuse me?." she was confused. "You, you've been flirting with half the crew all night. I couldn't even look at you, you were disgusting". He spat slightly. "I was what?!." Kate had never been a flirt not with the crew at least. "I was standing there watching you. You and HIM, Mike". He could feel the anger in his chest even saying his name. "What did you get dressed up to see him?. Hm?." "What, Jim, I don't know what you're talking about. Please stop." She said moving toward him, placing a hand on his arm. "I got dressed up because I wanted you to find me beautiful, I wanted to feel beautiful". Jim calmed at her touch. He nodded and started to pace. "Okay". He simply said.

There was a text alert from her phone, she looked at Jim and he looked at her, before she could get to it he was already reading it. "Kate, is everything okay?. You left so quickly. Let me know please- Mike x". He chucked her phone on the sofa. "Well well, isn't it your boyfriend. Mikey, Mikey, Mikey". "He isn't my boyfriend Jim, we're just friends. I love you, I'm in love with you". She wanted him to calm down so much, why had he just turned, it didn't make sense. "You've been playing me for a fool haven't you, Katie?". His eyes were blood shot and his fist where clenching. "Just please, you're being silly.." With that, using the back of his hand he swiped her face, knocking her to the floor. "Don't call me stupid bitch". She could feel her face throbbing, her eyes were out of focus, she tried to get up, tears welling in her eyes. Running up to her bedroom she locked herself in, entering her bathroom she looked in the mirror, blood was coming from a cut on her lip as you would imagine it had begun to swell. Tears rolling down her cheek she didn't know what to do, did that really just happen.

Jim had stormed out of the place, he didn't want to see her, she would pay for this, she really would.

Climbing on top of the bedsheets she curled herself into a ball, she knew she wouldn't and couldn't sleep.

She didn't know it but that night was the beginning of it all.

_**I apologise again if it's a little all over the place. I hope to update within the next day. Hope you enjoyed the first chapter and please review.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter two: Thank you for the reviews!. Glad you're enjoying so far…**_

Kate woke at 06.30, she was surprised she managed to drift off to sleep. Getting up she decided to get in the shower first, she couldn't face going downstairs if Jim was there. Standing in front of the mirror in her white linen trousers and blue blouse, her hair up in a bun, she didn't want to look at her face, scared of what she might see. She ran a finger over her swollen lip, the cheek a little raised, she sighed and went for her make-up, putting a layer over the bruised area around her lip. How did she let that happen, she didn't think he was like that at all. She was expecting him to be downstairs with another bunch of flowers, telling her how sorry he was.

She couldn't have gotten it any more wrong. Jim was sitting on her sofa, he had been drinking all night. "Your phone has been ringing, it's him". Kate walked toward the phone and took it from his hand. She didn't want to take his calls or appear to be using the phone. "Have you been drinking?." She said moving toward the kitchen area. "So what if I have..". Kate shook her head slightly "Nothing..". Whilst she was in the kitchen she listened to her voice-mail, having her back toward the entrance she didn't hear or see Jim come up behind her. He grabbed her by the wrist and snatched the phone from her. "What do you think you're doing?!" he demanded. "I have to go to NAVCOM, I have a meeting, I'm supposed to be there in ten minutes.". He heard a car pull up outside, he let go of her wrist, leaving a red mark in it's place. She began to walk to her room to get changed. She felt an enormous amount of pain to her head, it was him, his fingers wrapped in her hair dragging her to the front door. Placing her hand on his, trying to ease the pain. "Jim, stop, please". Tears forming in her eyes he turned her to look at him, he let go of her hair. "Just tell him you're fine and you'll see him there.". She nodded and opened the door "Mike, I'm sorry I didn't answer the phone, I misplaced it last night.". Mike approached the door, he could see her lip, he frowned slightly. "That's okay, I was just worried, you left rather quickly last night the crew thought there was something wrong?." He asked. "No, I just had a migraine". He didn't know what to think. "We have to be at NAVCOM, I'll give you a lift.". She wanted to reply and say yes, she hesitated slightly. "I'll be okay thanks". "Kate, it isn't out of my way and it makes things easier, I'm here now.." He was worried. She looked at Jim behind the door and nodded. "I'll be out in a moment".

Kate closed the door and waited for the abuse to start. Instead he just walked off. She ran upstairs and got changed into her white's, she took the hair pins she needed to make the correct bun and headed downstairs. Taking her cap off the side holding it under her arm, she took her phone and began to head out of the door when he spoke to her "No funny business, oh and Kate, if you mention any of this… You will regret it". Kate didn't answer back, just stared at him coldly.

As soon as she stepped out of the house she took a deep breathe, she could breathe. Getting in the car she didn't look him in the eye "I'm sorry I've taken so long". He had started the car and drove. "It's okay, Kate I'm worried about you, is everything really okay?. You can talk to me". Kate occupied herself with putting her hair up. "Mike, I'm fine." She peered over and tried to give him a reassuring smile.

Kate made sure she didn't face Mike face on. Entering Maxine's office she felt herself become nervous. "Good morning, sorry to call you in so early". Maxine said with her back towards them. She turned around with a case file in her hand to give to Kate, when she saw her face she stopped."Kate?.". She looked up and played with her hands a little "Had a little altercation with the medicine cabinet during the night". She gave a little nervous laugh. Maxine nodded, she didn't have any reason to not believe her. "You will have to leave tonight". As soon as the words left her lips Kate smiled and nodded, she would be away from him, back into the safe embrace of the ocean, the boat, her family. "Yes Ma'am" Kate replied. After a little further discussion they said their goodbyes and left the building. "Where's your file?" Kate noticed Maxine hadn't given him one. "I had to stop off yesterday so I was given it then, I just need to stop by my place to get a bag together and the file, I'll drop you off straight after, is that okay?.". Kate thought about it, she didn't want to be too long, she knew Jim would be waiting for her, but she didn't want to go back to him, not until she really had to. "Yea sure".

Jim followed Mike car, it definitely wasn't heading in the direction of her house, it was in the direction of his. He knew to keep his distance. He parked outside of his house, perhaps it was just a pit stop, then they would leave.

Mike pulled up his drive way, they both sat in the car for a few moments. "Shall I stay here?.". Kate asked. "Well I don't know about you but i'm starved, how would you like some pancakes?." Mike always knew how to put a smile on her face. With a simple node she got out of the car and walked with him inside. "I'll make a start on the pancakes and you get your things ready." Kate smiled and went into his kitchen, she could still remember where everything lived. Mike could hear her pottering around, it made him smile, made him feel good, he wished he heard her pottering around in his house every morning. "Something smells delicious", he said placing his bag on the worktop. "Pancake and chocolate" As she handed him the plate he noticed the mark around her wrist, he looked up at her but she pulled her hand away. "Eat up" she smiled.

After a couple more hours round Mikes he dropped her off "I'll see you on the Hammersley at 16.00" he smiled, he could see the look in her eye, he didn't know what was going on but whatever it was he didn't like it. "Bye, thanks for the lift". Kate walked into her place, she prayed he wasn't going to be there. "Hello.." She called out, there wasn't an answer. She headed upstairs to put some things together. As she zipped up her bag she heard the front door slam. Her stomach dropped, she felt sick already. He walked into the room and looked at her bag. "Going somewhere?." he stated. "We've been crash sailed, I have to be at the Hammersley soon, she didn't want to tell him a time so she could leave. "You've been gone a while", his eyebrows were raised. "Yea, sorry, the meeting took a while and then I had to go to the Hammersley to help with some supplies", she lied. "Oh is that right?.", he hated liars. "You see the thing is, I followed you.". Kate shot her head up, looking him in the eye "You've been following me?" her voice had an element of disgust and fear. "Mike's house doesn't look much like the Hammersley does it?.". "Jim, I have to go.." Kate picked up her bag and began to walk past him, grabbing her hair he threw her to the floor, sitting on top of her pinning her down. "You've not been very truthful now have you Kate?." He pressed hard on her shoulders, making her hum in pain. "Did you sleep with him?", he pressed harder. "No!, I promise Jim, please I wouldn't do that to you. I haven't..please" she pleaded with him.. "I don't believe you", he stood, towering over her. "You're a dirty little liar aren't you.." "Aren't you!" he screamed. "No!" he yelled back, she could see his fist rising, using her arms to shield her face and head. He didn't use his fist, instead his feet and legs, powering into her sides and stomach. She cried out in pain, tucking her legs in more to protect herself, it didn't work. After he was finished she lay there, cradling herself, crying uncontrollably. "You're supposed to be the tough woman Kate, you should have stood up for yourself" she told herself. Once she had heard the front door closing she slowly managed to get up. She doubled over on the bed, the throbbing in her gut making it hard to stand. She had to get out, she was a prisoner in her own home.

As Kate slowly walked onto the deck of the Hammersley at 13:00 she was met by Dutchy. "X, I thought you weren't due on until later?", Kate had managed to keep a straight face, she didn't want any weakness showing in her eyes. "I have a bit of paperwork to do, if anybody needs me i'll be in my cabin". Dutchy nodded. Kate dragged her bag into her room, the weight straining on her achy body. She didn't have any paperwork to do. She needed to be alone, she was scared, actually she was terrified. She locked the door to her cabin and lay on her bed. Within minutes she was crying herself to sleep.

_**Well that's chapter two, I know it's a little odd place to leave it but I do have a purpose for it. Thanks again for reading. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thanks for the reviews, I should have mentioned that I haven't kept to the storyline or characters in this one, hope it hasn't offended. This is an edited version of chapter 3, thanks to ALIMOO1971 for helping point out errors and suggesting improvements.**_

Kate woke at 14.30, she knew she had missed lunch so decided to take a quick shower to freshen up. She stood with the hot water running down her back, her fingers running over her head and through her hair, she began to sob. Running her soap over her ribs feeling the sensitivity of them. She couldn't't tell anyone, what would they think of her?. She was supposed to be tough, be able to protect herself, she didn't, she just couldn't.

Grabbing an apple and a coffee form the galley she headed to the bridge, Mike was at looking through some paperwork on his lap, he turned his head and gave her a smile. "X, how are you?." Kate walked over and stood by his chair, sipping her coffee. "fine." she nodded softly, she wasn't. "How are you?" she asked but before he could answer the bridge started to fill with the crew, it was a welcomed sight for her, it meant Mike couldn't ask anymore questions. They were surprising in good spirits under the circumstances. "Come on boss, what's the hurry to get us back to sea?" 2Dads announced his arrival.

Kate had turned to look at her own paperwork, partly because she didn't want the others seeing her face and the other because she didn't get a chance to actually read what they had been tasked to do. Mike stood and faced them "There has been a suspected drug boat spotted by one of the islands, we've been tasked to stake them out and when the boat meets to do it's transaction, we get in there". "How do we know it's definitely going to be there and when it will be". Dutchy replied, he didn't usually question anything the boss said but he was curious. "The boat has been seen quite frequently however when authorities have gone to the island all signs of them are gone". "Could there be a tip off?" Swain adding to the conversation, with him being in the police force he had some experience with this sort of thing. Mike nodded "Possibly, that why we only know about this little operation". After further discussion Mike gave everyone their orders. It would be a good twelve hours before they were by the island and Kate had been given the morning watch.

The day had gone pretty fast, Kate had made sure to occupy herself, she didn't want to think about the last 48 hours and she didn't want anyone asking about her. She had her dinner and got a few hours sleep before stepping on the bridge. "X has the ship" she spoke as Charge left the bridge, she was joined by Dutchy. "X" He said as he passed her a flask of coffee and sat in the chair next to her. "Thanks, Dutchy", she looked over and smiled, it was still dark out but she could see the sunrising over the horizon. "Ma'am, people were a little concerned for you the other night, when you left the pub", he didn't want to pry but recently they had become good friends, well at least he hoped. "Yea, I'm sorry about that, I was feeling.." She began but actually she wanted to tell him, not that Jim had been hitting her but that he was jealous. "Please don't repeat this but Jim was getting a little jealous of Mike." Dutchy nodded slightly. "I could see he didn't seem to happy but I didn't think you and Mike were any different to how you usually are.." He said sipping his coffee. "I didn't think so either." She ran her finger round the rim of her flask. "Can I ask what happened to your face?. Was it Jim". Her eyes shot up in shock. "No, no. I had an altercation with my bathroom cabinet. You know what I'm like" She tried to joke. "Well that is pretty true". He laughed and she shot him a glare and laughed with him. She was finally starting to feel at ease, she was starting to feel herself. "So how are things with you and the boss?", Dutchy knew how far he could push it. "Fine." she gave him a short sharp answer. "X, come on..". "We're good, actually we're great." She said with a smile. "We've come along way. He's always there for me, always has been, he knows me better than I know myself at times.." She smiled at that thought, she knew she had suppressed her feelings for Mike when Jim was the one to make her laugh again. "We're friends and that's good for me". "Ah ha" Dutchy said nodding and smiling as he took another sip, he definitely knew otherwise.

"X, we've got a radar contact." Dutchy said as he sat up a little more. Kate moved over to the screen to have a look. At that point Mike entered the bridge. "Morning Sir, we've just got a radar contact". Mike went straight over to the screen "Great Dutchy keep an eye on it, keep us off their radar." "Sir" he replied. "Captain has the ship" Kate spoke and climbed out of the chair. "Thanks X".

They had been tracking and following the contact for a couple of hours, in this time they had been fed and got in touch with NAVCOM, they had the go ahead to pursue the contact. "Let's get after them" Mike called out. They brought the speed up. "We'll be closing up on them in twenty minutes sir." "Right, X, prepare the RHIB". "Yes Sir" Kate speaks into the coms "Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, Hands to boarding stations".. She followed the rest of the crew to gear up. As they lowered the RHIB into the water Kate looked back up to the ship to see Mike looking down then pointed to the boat as he says "Away sea boat"

"Australian Navy!" Dutchy shouted as he was first on the deck, followed by the rest of them. Kate had her weapon to hand "Where's the master of the boat?. Where's the master of the boat" She demanded. They bought a man forward. "What are you doing in these waters?." The man smirked. "Fishing" was his simple reply. "2Dads check the paperwork. Bomber, move all persons to the back of the boat. Dutchy, Swain with me". They followed her orders and headed to the lower decks. "Australian Navy" She called out again. "Is there anyone down here?" she stepped quietly, her gun poised. Dutchy and Swain were checking the rooms to the left and right of them, Kate headed forward. She heard a scuffle to the left of her and she she turned quickly she felt a blunt feeling to her head. The barrel of the gun hitting the side of her head, causing her to fall backward hitting a wooden crate on the way. Dutchy and Swain running up the rear. "Put the weapon down!, Put the weapon down! They both demanded. Dutchy tackled the man to the ground whilst Swain tended to Kate "X, are you okay?." "I'm, I'm fine.." Her eyes were all over the place, her speech was slurred, then she passed out. Swain carried her onto the deck radioing Mike. "We need the wardroom set up, X is unconscious.." Mike's stomach dropped, his heart sank and he felt sick. "Right, on it now".

Mike watched as Kate was bought on board. He watched their every move. "Get these men down below. I want them secured.". Mike walked to the bridge to inform NAVCOM.

"X, can you hear me?." Swain kept asking as he began checking her pulse and pupil dilation. "Bomber I want you to take off the gear for me, I need to check for further injuries.." Bomber was taking off the kevlar vest when she noticed bruising up Kate's arms, she unbuttoned the shirt, she could see odd bruising almost covering her hips. Bomber lifted her top a little higher and saw the large bruises on her ribs. "Urm, Swain.." Bomber gestured with her eyes for him to come and look. He looked confused and worried, "Bomb, get the boss.." these bruises weren't from the boarding, they had already starting to turn a deeper purple, he could tell they were a day or two old. "Swain what is it?" Mike walked in the room, worry written across his face. "Bomb can you give us a minute.." "Sure" she said hesitantly. "Sir I think you should have a look at this." Mike's eyes widened. "From today?." He hoped. Swain just shook his head. "Oh Kate, what's going on." Mike mumbled. "is there anything else?." "Just the bruising up her arms.." Mike shook his head, he let his thoughts speak out "I'm going to kill him". He started pacing. "Is she going to be okay?." "She had a concussion but she'll be fine.

When Kate woke she was laying on the table. Confused and with a huge headache. "Swain?" She could see him coming into focus. "X, just stay laying down, you were hit and fell, I'm going to give you some pain medication, you might have a headache for a while but I think you'll recover just fine. I do want you to go to the hospital when we get back into port however.". "I'll be fine" she protested, as she usually did. "I'll take you there myself." Mike chipped in as he entered the room. "I'll be back soon.." Swain knew Mike wanted to ask her some questions.

"How are you feeling?." Mike said passing her some water. "Like I've been hit by a truck" He gave a small smile. "Kate, there's something I want to talk to you about. When Bomber was removing your gear she saw the bruising on your stomach and ribs.." Mike was waiting for her to answer. She closed her eyes and tears began to leave her eyes unwillingly. Mike shook his head, that's all he needed to know what had been happening. "Why didn't you tell me Kate?." She just shook her head. He took her hand in his and stroked it softly with his thumb. "I couldn't stop him, I didn't stand up for myself.." She sobbed, she had never really let anyone see her like this, especially not Mike. "Shh, Kate you shouldn't have to stand up for yourself, you should never have been treated like this. Have you gone to the police?." "No!" she almost shouted."I can't, he said if I did he would…, I would pay for it.." He could hear the fear in her voice. "He won't hurt you again Kate, I promise you." He bought her hand up to his lips and kissed it softly. He meant what he said.

Swain and bomber had lead Kate back to her cabin. She was given a sedative to take "Try and get some rest" he advised. "Thanks Swain" She gave him a small smile of appreciation. Mike was right behind them, he step ford over to Kate bed and bend over, placing a hand on her head and moving a strain of hair away from her eyes. "I'm so sorry Kate. I'll be right here if you need me". She just looked into his eyes and nodded as her eyes closed . Mike stood and turn to Swain and Bomber. "Not a word to the rest of the crew about what you both seen" "Yes sir" bomber said "no worries boss, if they ask I'll just say she resting from a concussion" "Good idea swain" mike turn to see Kate sleeping before he, Swain and Bomber walk out of Kate cabin closing the door behind them and went there separate ways. Mike walk towards the bridge with anger in his gut, he could kill him, how could he put his hands on her, that beautiful woman deserved so much more.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, thanks for the reviews.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Thanks for all your lovely reviews, I'm not too sure how long this story is going to be but when I think it's done I'll make it obvious. Also sorry it's taken a long while to get this chapter up, I have had a loss in the family (2nd in 4 months) so I've not really been focused. Thanks again**_.

Kate had woken with a dry mouth which she assumed to be because of the sedative. Bomber must have come in during the night and put some water beside her bed. She winced a little in pain as she turned on her side and picked up the glass. There was a gentle knock on the door "Come in" she said trying swing her legs round to sit in her rack. "Good morning X" Swain entered. "I just thought I'd come and check on the patient.." He said with one of his cheesy grins. "Still alive." She said jokingly. He asked id she would be feeling up to coming to the wardroom or if she wanted to be seen in here. "I'll be fine, I'll see you there in fifteen". She showered and got changed into some clean uniform. She platted her hair as she usually did.

"No nausea?, no dizziness?, spotting or tiredness.." she shook her head gently. "No, I feel fine Swain, honestly" He nodded slightly "Okay well I'm going to give you some more pain killers and advise light duties." Kate went to protest but knew it was for the best."I'll let the boss know" . She smiled and left. Entering the bridge with two flasks she steadily walked over to him. He turned a little surprised to see her up and walking around. He half turned his body and took the flask. "X, how are you feeling?.". She nodded softly, her head was still a little tender. "fine, Swain has said I can come back to work.." Mike raised his eyebrows.."Light duties.." She then added, he nodded with a smile, even if she had one leg she would still want to be on the front of everything. "You'll need to do a report for what happened on the boat. We'll be back into port in the next hour, Commander White would like to see us, apparently we have another little mission to do". Kate stood over by the other chair just looking out to the water "How is knocker.." Kate couldn't help but smirk slightly. Mike laughed "Don't let her hear you say that. She's fine, stern as always". Kate how come to see Mike and Maxine were always very friendly, Maxine always had a look in her eye when it came to Mike. "Is it serious?." Kate looked over to him with a half smile on her face. Mike looked around to see who was in the proximity but none of great interest. "Maxine and I?" He asked with confusion on his face. "We're good friends, we always have been, well for the last twenty or so years. Maybe at one point in time I would have liked more, we, we have a connection.." He said nodding at his own words. Kate didn't expect to have the sick feeling in her stomach but she did, she was slightly jealous.

Kate had printed of a hard copy of her report and put it into a case file, to be on the safe side she sent an email to Maxine also. She got changed in to her whites and waited for Mike on the deck. She watched him walk toward her, the sun beaming off his white uniform, he really did look good in that uniform. With a salute from them both they left the ship. "Kate." Mike went to speak but she stopped him "I don't want to talk about it, at least not right now".. She tried to give him a reassuring smile, at the moment she was just trying to figure out in her own mind what she wanted to happen, how she was going to cope. She knew she couldn't be with Jim, not now, not ever.

Of course by the time they had reached Commander Whites office she had already read the report, filed her own paperwork and had their next assignment. "I trust you feel better?." Kate nodded, she was. "Good, I'm sorry to get you back out there so soon but you're needed to escort a few quests to here." She handed them an ariel photo of the island. "Can we ask why we have to chauffeur these 'guests'" he always knew when they weren't told who it would be it was either the SAS or the feds. He hoped it was the latter. "Because it's a direct order from the top Mike.." She gave a quirky tilt of the head and a slight smirk. "now that is all, safe journeys and Kate, I'm glad you're okay." Kate nodded and thanked her.

Kate couldn't help but keep looking over her shoulder as they headed back to the Hammersley, Jim hadn't gotten in touch, no phone calls, not turning up at the dock and to be quite honest she was glad. She didn't know how she was going to end their relationship but to her it was already over. The drive back to the boat was a peaceful one, she was finally starting to feel herself again. As she stared out of the window all she could think about was Jim, he was the man she loved, the one she was beginning to imagine her future with, she was not one to open her heart to anybody and that's what hurts her the most. She could feel the lump in the back of her throat and her eyes immediately closed. She wasn't going to cry, she was going to be strong, the Kate McGregor everybody knew.

Mike and Kate were mid way through a discussion when they walked up the stairs to the bridge, Kate stopped dead in her tracks, Mike paused and looked to where he eyes had wondered. Jim. "Lieutenant" Jim said with a smile, he knew they had obviously left things on a bad note but she was still HIS Kate and she was going to stay that way too. He gave her one of his oh-so-sweet smile. "Commander Flynn". Mike wanted to throttle him right there and then, he didn't want to let on to him that he knew. "Captain Roth, I'm to assume you're our guest. Just a friendly visit?" He was refereeing to the island visit. "Ah Mike, you know just some PR." Of course it wasn't. Mike nodded slightly "Well I hope the crew have made you and your men comfortable and I will get someone to inform you when scran is ready." Jim nodded "Thanks". He stared at Kate. She gave him a small smile "I'll come see you soon, I have a few things I need to do". He gave a half nod and walked off. She could feel sweat move down her brow. Mike gave the orders to set sail "At current speed we will be approaching the Island in just under four hours." Dutchy spoke. "Thanks Dutchy". Kate was trying to busy herself, he could see she was uneasy. He approached her softly placing his hand on the lower part of her back, he knew she'd know it was him. She turned her head slowly to look at him. "Why don't you go to your cabin, have a lay down and I'll come get you if you're needed.". She didn't want to go, she didn't want to think about bumping into him, she didn't want to be on the same ship as him. She knew she would have to face him sooner or later.

Kate took herself to the galley before her cabin, making herself a brew and grabbing some fruit. She couldn't hear or see any of the SAS men or Jim so feeling a little more relaxed she went to her cabin. Walking in and closing the door with her foot she looked up and pressed her back against the door. "Jim.." She managed to splutter out. She tried to relax herself. 'Come on Kate' she thought to herself. "I was just going to come and look for you.." She lied. He was sat on her rack, nodding slightly. "you just left, you didn't say goodbye". She searched her mind for an excuses. "It was an crash sail. Drug smugglers.." "Don't stand on ceremony Kate, sit down.." He patted the area beside him. He hesitated and then sat next to him. She was on her boat, well Mike's but this is the one place she truly belonged, she wasn't going to let him bully her. "Jim, I've been doing some thinking, I think it's best that we call it a day. I love being with you but I think work's going to be a lot more hectic from now and I just don't think we'll have any time for each other.." She stared at her hands in her lap, not daring to look at him.

"Sir, I have a possible FFV, if we keep trailing them at speed we'll be with them in half an hour.." Mike thought for a moment, he knew they had to drop off the men but well he couldn't let this slip through his fingers, and well he liked to show off what his boat and his crew could do, especially when they had visitors.. "Okay RO, pipe the X". "Yes sir". "The Executive officer to the bridge at a rush".

"Oh Kate, Kate, Kate, you know that isn't going to happen. We're meant to be together. Now I know you've been a little distracted lately, I can only assume it's that cowboy captain leading you astray." Kate went to protest, even the thought of somebody speaking ill of Mike made her blood boil. "Jim, I, I don't love you anymore". She was blunt. "I can't be with somebody who could hurt me the way you have". She could feel her heart in her throat. "Kate, you know I never meant to hurt you, you just had to open your mouth and make me angry." She couldn't believe him, turning it round to make it her fault. The sound of RO's voice came into their ears she stood up. "I have to go Jim and I would appreciate it if you left me alone." She was stern, her skin pale and her eyes sunken. He stood up towering slightly over her. "Kate, you want to be with me, you love me. Remember all of the times when we sat looking out at the sea together, the night of passion we had.." He was now stroking her cheek, her eyes closed for a moment before she shook her head and took a step backward. "No. Jim I loved you but now, I can't even stand you." She turned to walk away, he grabbed her arm, pushed her against her cabin wall, his arm holding against her neck. "It's him. I know it's him." She shook her head, finding it difficult to move and pressure on her windpipe. "Jim, stop please.." "It's him isn't it!. It's always been him!" His teeth were gritted, he could kill her, he wanted to.

It had been near on five minutes since RO had called for her, Mike pacing along the bridge, it wasn't like her to disobey orders. "RO, call again" Mike said with a quick glance at him. "Charge where are the SAS guys?." Charge had to think for a moment before responding. "Bomber said she would fix them up some food. I would guess..eating?" Mike nodded slowly, thinking. As RO was half way through the announcement he knew what was keeping her. "Dutchy you have the ship" Mike called out as he ran down the stairs. His heart pounding, his mind racing. He reached her cabin and stopped as he heard voices. He could hear Jims voice, without knocking he swung open the door. He couldn't believe his eyes. He motioned forward, grabbing Jim by the shirt and pinning him against the bed bunks, now with his elbow pressing against his neck. "Keep your hands off her!. Jim I mean it, if you lay another finger on Kate, I will destroy you." Sweat was balancing on his upper lip, his testosterone seeping from his pores. "If I had my way you would be off my boat and in jail!." He pushed into Jim again, then stepping back, his fists clenched. "Loverboy to your rescue, how sweet Kate.". "Mike, please.." She placed a hand on his upper arm. This didn't ease him at all, all he wanted to do was beat Jim to a pulp. Jim got his posture back. "I will make sure you pay for this.." Mike spat as he gestured for Jim to leave. He gave him a laugh and looked to Kate "Remember Kate, you're mine..".

As soon as he had left Kate slumped against the wall. "Are you okay Kate?." Mike was standing in front of her, his hand on her upper arms. She nodded silently, leaning her head forward placing it on his upper shoulder. She began to sob. Charge walked to her cabin, both the X and Boss had just disappeared, what were they supposed to do with the FFV. He got to her cabin door and was about to speak when Mike turned to him and nodded silently, informing him he was on his way. "Listen to me Kate, I promise I won't let him near you again. I won't let him do this to you.." She looked at him, she was broken and she didn't know how to be fixed.

As Kate was on light duties she watched the boarding through the binoculars from the bridge deck. Everything seemed to be in order, Dutchy had all of the men in custody. After releasing the catch back into the ocean, the boat was sea worthy so all they could do was shadow them out of Australian waters and give them a warning. "They're just going to creep back into our waters when we've gone" RO complained as they walked onto the deck. She congratulated the team.

After a while of sailing "Sir we'll be coming to the island in twenty minutes." Mike nodded, Kate had been sat in the XO chair silently since the boarding, she kept going through her mind 'You're mine Kate', she wanted Jim gone, forever. "Good, can you let Captain Roth and his men know, we will need to get a RHIB and boarding party ready". "Sir, I should go.." Kate responded. "No.." "But Sir" "No X. You're on light duties I can't afford for you to have further injuries or endanger the crew.." This wasn't the reason and they both knew it. "Yes sir." Kate speaks into the coms "Hands to boarding stations, hands to boarding stations, Hands to boarding stations"

She watched from the deck as they climbed onboard the RHIB, Jim looking up at her the whole time. He cold eyes just looking right through her. "Away sea boat" Mike called as he stood next to her. She watched the RHIB bounce across the ocean, she felt a sigh of relief. "It's going to be okay Kate."

She knew what she was going to do, as soon as they got back to port, she was going to tell the truth.

_**I'm sorry again for the time it has taken to update. I hope you enjoy. **_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Thanks for the lovely reviews, appreciated as always :).**_

They had been at sea only a few more days after dropping off Jim and the SAS crew, they were due shore leave as theirs had been cut short. This would be Kate's chance to do what was right. As Kate sat in the wardroom with paperwork sprawled over the table, she tried to concentrate but it wasn't much use, all she could think of was what she was going to say and to whom. She guessed she would start with Maxine and see what she suggests. Her thoughts are interrupted with the sound of Mike's voice. "I thought you might like a brew." He said with a smile placing the mug on the table, he sits opposite her, looking at the papers. "I, I can't really concentrate" she admits and sips the tea "Thanks." He took some of the papers in his hand. "Well I'll help you with them.." She smiled and with that they sat in silence. "I'm going to talk with Maxine.." she finally said her eyes looking up to meet his. "I need him out of my life Mike, I don't want to always be looking over my shoulder, walking into my own home and wondering what's going to happen to me. I can't do it anymore.." She slumped slightly, her chest heavy. Mike leant over and placed his hand over hers. "I'll be right by your side Kate, through it all.." he squeezed it slightly. She nodded, she knew he meant it.

They in the hallway next to Maxine's office, Kate pacing slightly, her hat in her hands. "Mike.." she fidgeted a little more. He put his hand on her elbow "You're strong Kate, you can do this. I'm right here too." She nodded, her light fringe swaying slightly. "Right".. She said, with his hand on her lower back he led her to the door, with a light knock they were called in. "And what do I owe the pleasure?.", Maxine had know Mike for over 18 years, she knew all about his cow-boy reputation and well that's what she liked about him. She had always carried a flame for Mike ever since their one 'special' night. She could never be angry or upset with him personally or professionally. When she took over from Steve Marshall she heard the rumours about Mike and Kate but brushed them off, Mike Flynn, married to the Navy, always will be. That was until she saw them together, the spark, the little touches and gestures. She knew they were professional and wouldn't risk their careers, well at least she hoped.

"Actually it's on a personal manner Max" Mike commented, trying to ease Kate. "Well then please sit down." She pointed to the chairs in front of her desk as she sat facing them. "What can I do for you?. He eyes the both of them, 'is this where they tell me they are together' she thought. "Maxine, I need to report an assault." Maxine sat up straight, her eyebrow raised. "Jim Roth. He has been assaulting me." Kate said with her eyes low. Mike watched her, her small frame looking even smaller, she looked weaker and fragile. "Captain Roth?." Maxine didn't know if her ears were deceiving her. "Yes ma'am, he has mentally and physically assaulted me." "So the cut lip and bruising…" It started to make sense to her now. With a slight nod Kate agreed. "He attacked her on the boat, only yesterday.." Mike added, Maxine shook her head. "Kate why didn't you tell someone sooner. We could have stopped him.." Kate took in a breathe. "I thought, I thought it would stop." Maxine sat back, she was in shock.. "Kate, I want you to write me a report of everything that has happened, I want it by tomorrow. Leave this to me, I will make sure it is seen to." Maxine didn't want to pressure her for information, she would wait for the report. "You're dismissed, enjoy your shore leave.." They said their goodbye but as Kate was about to exit she was topped by Maxine's voice. "Kate, I know Mike witnessed one attack but the others are your word against his." "Actually Max, photo's were taken off her bruising". She nodded. "I'll have it with you in the morning".

Once the fresh air hit her face Kate closed her eyes. She was glad Maxine hadn't asked her to describe everything right then and there. "Thank you for coming with me." Kate spoke softly. "I hope you have a good shore leave.". She gave a slight smile. "Have you got anything planned?." Mike spoke placing his hat back on. "No." She shook her head and squinted her eyes slightly against the sun. "Have you?." She replied. Mike thought for a moment, he hadn't actually thought about his spare time, his mind was filled with Kate, making sure she was okay, that he would be there for her. "Actually I haven't got anything planned, everything has just come to a blur, I hadn't even thought", he answered honestly. "Kate, would you join me for dinner?.". Kate's eyes sparkled, she didn't want to spend the evening on her own but she hesitated. "I would love to but I have this report to do.." she shifted slightly. "I can help you.. I mean I will have to do one at some point of what I witnessed. I will do mine with you.. Besides I would like the company." It was strange, you would have thought that spending most of your time on a ship that was occupied with less than 30 people day in, day out, would make you want more time on your own, but when Mike leaves the ship he feels lonely, he obviously meets with the crew down the pub most evening but you get so used to spending your time with someone that it's sad when you're home alone.

Kate nodded with a broad smile. "If you could please drop me off at my house, I'll be around yours for half five?." Mike nodded. "That's fine, great.". With that he drove to her house and back to his own. She loved the feeling of stepping into her apartment, the familiar smells and the oak flooring under her. She was soon settling in, washing in the machine a quick clean of the place, music playing softly. For the first time in a while she could just _breathe._

Mike had stopped off and got a few bits from the supermarket, he wanted tonight to be nice, special in fact. She deserved it, he could never treat her the way she had been by Jim. She needed to be cared for, made to feel like she mattered, he wanted to make her feel loved, because he did. He loved her. With a couple of bottles of red wine, a bunch of flowers and the ingredients for her favourite Italian meal he headed home.

By the time he had gotten home it was half three, he placed his bag upstairs and unpacked a few things. He got changed into a black shirt and dark jeans, running his fingers through his hair to make it look a little messy. Dabbing his cheeks with his most used aftershave. He would make a start on dinner as it took a while to cook. He ran the duster round and lit a scented candle, making sure everything was nice and comfortable for her. With the dinner simmering all he had to do was wait for Kate. Surprisingly he was nervous

Kate slipped into a white summer dress, her hair down and slightly curled at the ends, a layer of make-up and her sweet smelling perfume. She grabbed the forms that she would be filling in and placed them in her bag. She stopped off at the local store to get a strawberry cheesecake for desert. She drove with the window down, the radio on and the breeze blowing against her face. She stood at his door, knocked and turned side on, looking around.

"Hi.." Mike spoke as he opened the door, the sun setting in the sky made a purple/orange colour which reflected on her skin and hair and made her radiant. She turned and smiled at him. "Hi, I bought cheesecake.." She held it out a little awkwardly. "Great.." He stepped aside to let her in. "Something smells delicious.." the smell from dinner hitting her nostrils, making her stomach growl and her mouth water. "It'll be ready soon.." "Thanks, i'm going to get a start on the report.. Mind if I sit out there?.." She pointed toward the table and chairs on his balcony. "I'll be out shortly..".

Kate had started the report, her head at a slight tilt, she looked up and gave a small smile. "Here.." He said placing a glass of wine on the table. "Thank you" He put their glasses down and stepped into the dining room again, grabbing a pen and a piece of paper. He sat opposite her. For a while they were quiet, he wondered how she would be feeling playing the attacks in her mind. "Do you need anything?.".. "Dinner.." she said cheekily, with a laugh he stood and walked into the kitchen. Bringing all of the paperwork and glasses in she sat at the table. "Here we are.." He places a dish in the middle of the pre-set table. "Enjoy.." he sat opposite her again.

There had been a few glasses of wine drunk and the paperwork was pretty much finished, Kate sat with her legs folded under her and face Mike who has his body half facing her. "I should have seen it coming.." She spoke softly, her finger running round the rim of her glass. He didn't speak he hoped the nod would give her comfort to continue "Every time my phone went he would always ask who it was, or when I spoke about you or the crew he would seem to be cross, he would always text or phone when I was out down the pub with the crew. I stupidly just thought he missed me and had the new relationship jealousy." She huffed a little. "How wrong was I", he drank swallowed the rest of the wine in her glass and leant forward for the bottle, re-filling it. "Kate, please don't blame yourself for this. You should never have been treated like that Kate. You deserve so much more.". She looked down and closed her eyes for a moment. "I don't want people to see me as weak Mike. I want to be the Kate McGregor, fierce, feisty and brave. I'm not brave anymore Mike.." He pursed his lips slightly, he placed his arm on her leg. "Kate, you are that woman, you always have been, stubborn, feisty, fiery, full of life and so courageous". He paused. "Kate you're a wonderful woman. I don't ever want you thinking otherwise". She smiled at him "You always had the words to make me feel better..".

He knew it probably wasn't the time to ask but he had to, them sat there being, well themselves, just made him miss her so much, miss they way they used to be. "Kate, I'm sorry to mention this now but I, I really need to know why you ended our relationship.." This caught Kate by surprise, she wasn't offended by him asking. "Mike, at the time I was so confused. I had all of these feelings and emotions running through me, I wanted to be with you more than anything, we had waited so long to be able to be with each other." She gave a small pause. "You're career is why I ended things, Mike it obvious to everyone that the Navy is your life, your love. I couldn't and would never make you give that up.. At the time you went to see Fleet Command Maxine told me you had gone to them and said you'd resign if you didn't have a desk job, she had her suspicions and that people were starting to talk. She basically warned me off". Mike shook his head. "She what?. She had no right.". His face warmed, he was angry. "Kate, I wanted to get the desk job because I wanted to be with you. I wanted us to finally work, I was so devastated when you ended things.." "I'm sorry, I just didn't want to ruin what you love and make you unhappy with me in the long run..". He shook his head again and sat forward, he moved and knelt in front of her, taking his hand in hers. "Kate, I love you. I have always loved you. I would give anything to be with you…" Her heart raced, her eyes wide, she smiled softly. How could she be so stupid, it had been him all along, the man she loved, the man she wanted to be with. "I couldn't imagine spending my life with anyone else.." She replied, her eyes glistening. "I love you.." She finally said. "I promise you Katie, I will make this work, we will make this work. Please let me make you happy, protect you, love you with everything.". He placed his hand on her cheek. She nodded into it. "I want everything with you..". She sat up and softly kissed his lips.

He took her hand in his, he lead her upstairs. There they broke the one rule that had kept them apart.

_**Sorry again it's taken a few days to update. This is a kind of fill in chapter. I will start on chapter 6 tomorrow. I hope you enjoyed. Thanks.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_I'm not quite sure if all of the terminology is correct but I have tried my best :)_

As Kate woke her head was a little fuzzy, she could feel Mike move as she had moved, she smiled and placed an arm over his stomach. "Good morning.." She said looking at him. Mike smiled at her beautiful face looking up at him. "Mmm good morning." They both knew they had broken the rules, that things would have to change back to the way they used to be for a while. "We should probably think about getting ready." Mike didn't want to let her leave from his embrace but things had to be done. "I know.." She simply said as she held onto him for a little while more. He kissed her head and got out of bed. Whilst he was in the shower she dressed herself and had a cup of tea. Mike was still in the shower when she walked in. "I'm just going home to change and I'll meet you at Navcom in about 45 minutes?." Mike peered his head out of the shower. "Okay, I'll meet you there.." She walked forward and placed a kiss on his lips. She smiled and turned around and left. He couldn't stop the smile spreading across his face.

Kate arrived at Maxine's' office, her paperwork in hand she knocked on the door, after being called in she was surprised to see Swain. "Ma'am, Swain.." Kate smiled. "Shall I come back later?." Kate was slightly confused. "No, I asked coxswain to bring in the photographs and to supply a report of his own of your injuries, I hope his evidence can prove to be useful. If Chris doesn't mind I will go over it with the both of you now, I assume Mike will be along shortly." Kate nodded.

Mike had taken a little longer than he had wanted, he practically ran to Maxine's office and knocked. As he entered Maxine was speaking to Swain "So with your experience you would say the bruising was more than 24 hours old, it hadn't been caused on the boarding?. "That's correct Ma'am. The protective plates were covering that area, the only bruising that had occurred was from the gun hitting her head. To which had already had an old bruise." Maxine nodded. "Thank you for your assistance and I'm sorry to have called you in on shore leave. You can leave now." "Yes Ma'am, thank you Ma'am" with a nod of the head he said goodbye to Mike and Kate.

Maxine had scanned her eyes over both of the reports. "Well I think we have more evidence stacked up against him. From all of this, I believe he will be dismissed from action." Kate nodded, she didn't know if she was happy or not. She hated Jim for how he made her feel and what he had done but she didn't know if him being jobless would be more dangerous than knowing where he was. "Well that's good" Mike prompted looking at Kate. "Yes, that is. Thank you" After a little more conversation they had agreed that if any more information was required she'd be in touch. As they were leaving Mike told Kate he'd be outside in a moment.

"Maxine.." "Mike.." She stood behind her desk once again. "Kate told me that it was you who told her about my meeting with Fleet Command.." She took in a breathe and sat down. "Yes, I did. Mike I did what I thought was right.." "For who?!" he raised his voice slightly. "For you, I know you don't want to give the Navy or the sea up Mike, you know that, I know that and so does Kate. I told her because I knew she'd do what was best..". Mike shook his head. "I'm so disappointed in you Maxine. I hope you didn't do it for any other reason." "Meaning?" she replied. "Meaning that one night we kissed didn't mean anything. I wanted to be with Kate, I, I still do. That's why I want a shore posting Maxine and I think you owe it to me to help me get it." Her eyes stared at him, with a nod she agreed "Alright, alright I'll see what I can do.". Mike left with Kate.

"Kate McGregor speaking" she said placing her phone between her shoulder and cheek. "Kate it's Maxine. I've just had the confirmation that Jim has been discharged. I hope this brings some comfort to you. If you need anything please just give me a call." "Thanks Maxine, bye". Kate placed the phone down on the kitchen side, she raised her eyebrows and thought 'well that's it then'. She picked up her phone and called Mike. "Mike Flynn." "Mike, it's me. Maxine just phoned, Jim has been discharged." "Kate, that's great. Kate?.." She was silent on the end of the phone. "Yes, sorry. I just, I think I felt safer knowing where he was, knowing that he couldn't get to me. Now he's god knows where." Mike thought for a moment. "Kate please pack a few things, I would like you to stay with me until we sail again." She didn't want to have to leave her home but she did want to spend time with him and to have security. "Okay, i'll be over soon.. Bye". She went upstairs, pulled a few clothes out and placed them in a bag. She heard the front door open and stopped in her tracks. "Mike, I thought I was coming round to yours.." She said a little louder, she was putting some toiletries in her bag. She didn't hear a reply but sensed someone coming up the stairs "I thought we could maybe go out for something to eat tonight.." "Well that would be lovely Kate.." She froze, looking up at the figure standing in the doorway. "Jim., what are you doing here..". He stepped in, standing against the door frame. "Well seeing as I don't have a job anymore, I thought I'd come visit." Kate could feel her heart racing, the sweat on her palms. "I didn't mean for you to lose your job Jim. I just wanted you to pay for what you had done." He shook his head. "Well now you can pay for what you've done. Can't you".

Mike had spent the rest of the day pottering around the house, he had spoken to his parents and bumped into Dutchy when he was round the shops. "How is she coping?" Dutchy asked, he had become a close friend to Kate in the recent months. Mike had a shopping basket with wine and a bunch of flowers in, seeing as it was valentines day he wanted to get her a few things. Dutchy looked down and smiled. "I think she'll be fine, she's tough." Mike replied blushing slightly at his smile. "She is, well if you need me at all please give me a ring. I think she will need as much support as she can get.." Mike was confused, Dutchy saw the confusion and spoke again.."I saw Jim around the town this morning, I just thought if he was going to be walking around she would need her friends.." Mike's eyes widened slightly. "I hope she likes the flowers.." Dutchy spoke cheekily as he left. Mike got his phone and called Kate, he was walking towards the pay station and when there was no answer he began to worry.

Jim walked over to Kate, placing his hands firmly on her arms. "Now, I can forgive you Kate.." She didn't want to look into his eyes, she didn't want him touching her or even breathing near her. "We love each other don't we.." She looked up in almost disgust. He leaned down and kissed her hard. She used all of her strength to push at him, eventually repeatedly hitting his chest he pushed her away and with the back of his hand slapped her. "You are mine Kate."

Mike sat at home after placing the flowers in a vase and the wine in the fridge. He sat on his sofa and rang her mobile again, there was still no answer. He texted Nikki 'Hi Nikki, by any chance is Kate with you?. Mike', he waited anxiously for a reply 'Not today, sorry. Nikki.' He rang her home phone and again no answer. He text Kate.. '

'Kate, I'm starting to worry, please give me a call' Jim read out, holding her phone in his hand. He had ushered her downstairs and was now had her sitting at the dining table. "Now isn't that nice, I didn't think it would take long before you ran back to him." He said sharply. "No Kate, we're going to have some dinner and we will be spending the evening together." "No Jim, please go." "Don't ruin my plans now". "Jim, I'm not scared of you, I don't want you here, I want anything to do with you. We are over.". She meant her words, she was no longer scared.

Mike had driven round to Kate's within fifteen minutes, parked up outside her house and walked to the door. He could hear voice so instead of knocking he peered through a window beside the door. He couldn't see anything so he walked around to the back. He was quiet as he peered slightly through the French doors. He could see Kate sat in the chair and then the form of Jim walking around. He ran back round to the front door.

"We aren't over Kate.." He was standing over her with his hand on her cheek. She pushed his hand away "Get off". By this time Mike had entered and ran straight for Jim, pulling him off Kate as he turned around he didn't think what to do he just acted, punching him hard to his cheek. Kate jumped up from her seat and moved. Mike landed another punch to Jim's face. Jim laughed, stood up straight and felt his lip. "Oh Mike…" He swung his arm up and landed his own punch to Mike's face. Mike stumbled slightly and lunged for Jim, pinning him to the floor, Jim was a bigger and muscular man but with the rage that was built inside of him, he had never felt stronger. With a few more punches to Jim Kate pulled mike up. "Mike, stop. Please." She wasn't pleading for Jim's sake but if Jim went to the police, Mike would be in far more trouble. Mike paced around until Jim stood, his arm out right "Alright, alright.." he had a bleeding nose and a cut lip. "You stay away from Kate, she doesn't want to" Mike's face was flustered but his words were strong. "Fine, I'll leave but Kate, you know you'll always be mine.." He looked at her with an awkward silence with that, he left.

"Mike, are you okay?" She practically ran to him. Placing a hand on his face. "I'll get some ice.." She returned with some ice wrapped in a tea-towel and placed it gently against his face. He was now sat down and pulled her between his legs and wrapped his arms around her waist. She pulled him near her with her hands on his back, she kissed the top of his head. "Are you okay?." He asked looking up at her. "I am now. Mike I need you." She simply said. "I'm here sweetheart".

For the rest of the shore leave Kate spent every waking moment with Mike, she knew Jim wasn't going to bother her or them anymore. She lingered in the embrace that her and Mike were sharing for this was the last of their relationship for the next few weeks. It was back to being simply the Boss and the X.

I hope you have enjoyed this chapter, Chapter 7 will be the last :).


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 6 has been amended, this is only a short ending I'm afraid but thank you for reading and reviewing. :).**_

Mike stood with a wide smile on his face, he had never been so proud. As Kate stood next to Maxine, shaking her hand. Once all of the formalities had taken place he watched and then approached her. " Lieutenant Commander McGregor.."

She looked down smiling and then back up. "Thank you Commander Flynn. There's great expectations of me, apparently the old skipper had large boots.." She laughed lightly. "It's not going to be the same without you, I promise I'll look after her though", she was obviously referring to the Hammersley. "I know you will." He looked around and leant into whisper to her "I'm so proud of you". She reached for his hand and squeezed it lightly. "Thank you". Maxine walked over and addressed them both. "So Mike I'll be seeing you in the office and Kate, good sailing.." after a few moments they joined the rest of the crew where they continued the congratulating.

(A couple of weeks earlier)

"Sir you have a call from Navcom, Commander White would like to speak with you.." RO announced across the bridge. "Put it through to my cabin please. X you have the bridge" "I have the bridge" She repeats instinctively. It had been a few months since the incident at her home, work had kept them busy and whatever time they had spare Mike and Kate spent it together, obviously being as careful as possible. "Maxine." "Mike, I've got some news for you.". He takes a seat. "Go ahead.." He urges her on, wanting to know what's in store for him. "I have found a CO.." His eyebrows raised. "Can I ask whom." "Lieutenant McGregor.." Mike smiles brightly. "Well that's great. Does Kate know?." "Not yet, I have arranged a meeting for when you get into port. I would like you to come back here Mike?." He assumed he would be heading back to Navcom, obviously he would miss the excitement of chasing through the waves and the uncertainty of what's next but this was going to be good for him, for them. "I would like you both there as soon as possible" "Right, yes, see you then". He sat back in the chair for a little while longer, looking at his familiar surroundings.

Mike returned to the bridge and stood beside Kate. "We have a meeting with Commander White when we return to base." She looked at him and nodded. "Is everything okay?." She asked keeping her voice down. "The Hammersley is getting a new CO" he looked at her, a smile creeped onto her lips. "So does this mean.." she looked into his eyes willing him to tell her the news she wanted to hear so badly. He gave a simple nod and smiled.

Kate stood in her cabin making the final touches to her neat bun, she placed her hat on and made her way to the gangway. There she saw Mike talking with the rest of the crew, he waited for her to stand next to him before announcing the news. "Hammersley crew, it has been an absolute privileged working with you. Being your captain has given me every ounce of pride." He stopped for a second taking in his own words. "I will be very sad to leave you all but I'm sure your new CO will be just as wonderful" He gave them a cheeky smile. He nodded slightly, "I hope to see you all in the pub this evening…" there was a chorus of cheers. "Bye boss, it will be a shame." Dutchy announced, with a few head shakes in agreement.

They stood side by side as Kate knocked on Maxine's door." Enter". They looked at each other then stepped in. "Ah, Mike, Kate, please take a seat". They did as they were instructed and waited for her to speak, Mike obviously knew what was coming up and he couldn't wait to see the look on her face, he knew she was be delighted. "I'm sure you're well aware that a new CO has been assigned to the Hammersley". Kate nodded "Yes Ma'am.". Maxine sat back in her chair with a smile on her face, "I hope you're ready." Kate dipped her brows slightly in confusion. "Me?." She placed her hand on her chest, looking at Mike, who has now got a cheesy grin spread across his face. "You've been promoted. Congratulations.." Maxine held her hand out and Kate smiled and shook it. "I, I wasn't expecting that." "A Long time overdue" Mike added. "Indeed, that is why the ceremony will happen as soon as possible." "Well that's great" Kate smiled. "Well I have requested the Hammersley stay in port for a couple of weeks with a weeks leave, I hope this gives enough time for maintenance work to be carried out." She said looking at Kate, which felt completely alien to her. She nodded. "I'll inform charge". "Mike, of course you are also entitled to the leave and I would like you to start the week commencing". After a further twenty minutes or so talking they both say their goodbyes and leave. "So perhaps now we can book that holiday?." He smiles mischievously at her as he opens the car door for her. "Perhaps.." she raised her eyebrows with a smile on her lips.

"Thank you all for coming.." Mike stood with a beer in his hand looking at his former crew, his family, that they will always be. "I have some great news for you. I would like to introduce you to your new CO.." They looked at each other and to Mike. Kate stood up a little sheepishly but smiled. " Lieutenant Commander McGregor" There were cheers from them all with a wolf whistle thrown in by 2Dads. "Thank you Mike, I'm as surprised as much as you all are, I never expected it to happen and definitely not so soon.. I would like to say however we will all be very sad to see you go Mike, our family won't be the same without you in it.." He smiled looking from her to their faces. "I will pop in from time to time and of course I hope regular updates and meetings, (meaning drinks down the pub). It will be like I never left.". After a round of cheers and clunking of glasses they went back to chatting.

A very drunken 2Dads and Charge were occupying the dance floor whilst RO shook his head in disapproval, the others laughing and some even joining in. "I'm just going to catch some air.." She shouts over the noise to Mike, he nods and follows her. By now they stood next to each other, Kate leaning slightly on a post and Mike looking lovingly at her. "I can't believe how everything has changed, it's happened so fast.." Her eyes glistened in moonlight. "It's all for the best, the best for your career and the best for our future.." She looks at him. "I'm going to miss you so much.." She leans into him her head on his chest, taking in his scent. "Kate, I want you to be my wife" he says softly. She lifts her head and looks at him. "I really mean it, this is our time now, nothing will hold us back. Be my wife Kate.." She is taken aback by his comment, of course she knew she wanted him and only him. "Yes, I would love for you to be my husband.." He pulled her back into him and kissed her ever so gently.

Kate stood on the bridge deck, the wind blowing against her face, she says her name in her mind; Lieutenant Commander McGregor, some day soon to be Flynn. She couldn't believe how far her life had come. She stood just taking in the air, the sea scent, the salty feel it left on her skin, for this she knew, this was her life.

_**Thank you all again for reading. I hope you have enjoyed :).**_


End file.
